Girls Night Out
by jstarrh
Summary: The girls decide to take Bella out to a bar to celebrate her upcoming wedding. Rated for underage drinking.


_A/N – A little something I wrote for Tiggrmommi for being all kinds of great!_

_I do not own!_

BPOV

"Why are we celebrating this exactly?" At least Rose didn't mind saying these things in front of me. I suppose that was some small sign of acceptance. Normally she would have just said it behind my back.

"Come on Rose, Bella only gets to have a human bachelorette party once, you promised you would help make this special!" Alice was beginning to pout and no one was immune to that, not even Rose.

"Fine let's get going then. Seattle here we come!" Rose plastered what was supposed to look like a smile on her face and we got into the car with Esme and Alice. Thankfully I got to sit in the front so I didn't have to worry about sitting next to Rose and trying to make conversation. Alice turned up the music and we all sang along to old 80's songs while we flew down the road to Seattle. No one, not even Rose could stay angry while singing Baby Got Back.

By the time we got to Seattle we were all ready to have a good time. As we were heading to the club from the parking lot Alice pulled me aside.

"Here Bella you might need this," she handed me an ID that stated my age as 21.

"Alice what is this for?" I had no plans to drink tonight so the ID was unnecessary.

"Just have a few for us Bella. It's no big deal. You won't be able to drink at all soon so why not just try it? Just a little won't hurt you." Before I could argue she shoved the ID in my hand and a veil into my hair. "Okay, it's time to go."

She dragged me towards the club and with barely a second glance at my ID they let us all into the club. Alice took me straight over to the bar and ordered me a drink. It was an odd shade of green but I knew better than to argue with her. We found a table and I began sipping my drink. It didn't appear to have any alcohol in it so I began taking larger and larger drinks. It was warm in the club so unlike my refrigerated friends I was getting uncomfortable. Plus the outfit that Alice had picked out for me was making me self conscious. I wasn't used to wearing dresses, especially not ones that were this tight. She picked out something that was Edward's favorite color for some reason and I tried hard to not keep pulling it down while I was sitting down. To be fair to Alice it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least I was covered more than she was. It had a square neckline with skirt that molded to my body but I was a jeans and t shirt kind of girl so this took some getting used to.

I finished my drink and asked Alice for another one. She looked at me skeptically but just went to the bar to get me another one. I was getting really hot so I took a big gulp when it arrived.

"Hey Bella why don't we dance for a while," I was about to argue but Alice was stronger than me and easily dragged me to the middle of the floor. My veil stuck on my head instantly garnered me some attention. People stopped by and congratulated me and gave me hugs. People even offered me drinks but I declined. I wasn't quite ready to start drinking yet. It was far too hot and I was way too thirsty to start drinking alcohol. When someone offered me something called a blow job I ran off the dance floor and back to the table.

I was sweating from being out on the crowded dance floor so I downed my drink. I was debating about whether or not I wanted water or if I wanted to try something with alcohol. Alice grabbed me as I was on the way to the bar.

"Let me get your drink Bella," I didn't want her to let me go. Her cold skin felt delicious against me. It was so damn hot in this place. They really needed to work on the air conditioning system.

"I'll have one more of those," I pointed to the empty glass on the table. "They are sooooo good."

"I think it's time for some water Bella."

"I thought this was my night," wow, where did that come from? "What's the big deal if I have another drink?"

"Okay Bella if that's what you want. Rose, Esme keep an eye on her," Alice kept looking back at me while she went back to the bar.

It was amusing to watch guy after guy get shot down as they approached our table. I was basically ignored while Rose and Esme were hit on left and right. The veil on my head was like some kind of invisible force field and I wanted to hug Alice for having stuck it on my head.

Alice returned with my drink and we talked for a while and I continued to sip on my drink. Suddenly the walls around me seemed to be throbbing and I heard Umbrella blaring out of the speakers.

"I love this song. Dance with me Alice," everyone looked at me shocked but they weren't going to stop me. I wanted to dance and I wanted to dance now. I started to climb up on the table since they weren't letting me out.

"Okay Bella, okay. One more dance and then I think it is time to head home," Alice scooted out and I was on the floor in no time. I just walked to the middle of the floor and began waving my hands in the air and moving with the music.

Alice, Rose and Esme joined me on the dance floor. They all looked like they were worried about something but I was having a great time and I thought that that was the whole point of us going out. I thought they would have been delighted. I decided not to let it bother me I was too busy dancing. The song ended and someone approached me with a shot glass.

"For the bride to be courtesy of the bar," well I wasn't about to be rude. I grabbed the glass and drank it quickly. I could feel the liquid burning its way down my throat.

"Woo…I'm glad I haven't been drinking all night because I don't think I can handle any more after that," Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you think you've been drinking all night Bella?"

"Juice? Why?"

"Oh crap Bella, you've been drinking mixed drinks all night long," she grabbed my arm and started to lead me out of the club. "It's time to go."

"You know what Alice? I love you. None of this would be happening without you," I hugged her. "I'm getting married Alice…married!"

"Okay Bella, it's definitely time to go," she basically carried me to the car. I'm really not sure how we made it home but before I knew it we were pulling up to the Cullen house. Edward was in there, my Edward. I couldn't wait to get out of the car.

EPOV

I could hear them before I could see them. I had been waiting for them to come back hoping that Bella would have a good time. I knew it wasn't her thing but it was good for the girls to all go out together before we got married.

_He's going to kill us._

_I hope he's not here._

_I hope she doesn't throw up._

That got my attention. Throw up? Why in the world would Bella need to throw up? As I walked to the car to meet her the reason was instantly clear. I could smell the alcohol as soon as the car got closer.

"You got her drunk?" I was livid. What were they thinking?

"Edward, don't get mad. She had a good time," Esme was trying to take some of the heat off of Alice.

"Edward…I love you," she was sitting in the passenger seat smiling up at me. She tried to get out of the car and got her foot stuck in the seat belt and almost tumbled to the ground.

"Let me help you my love," I leaned down and lifted her from the seat and headed into the house with her. She was looking up at me with a goofy grin, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"You're so pretty," she began to lightly slap the side of my face. "Has anyone ever told you that you are pretty?"

I was trying hard not to laugh at her. "Yes my love you may have mentioned that."

She continued to mutter _so pretty_ under her breath.

We got to my room and I placed her on the bed. This was the first time I had really had the chance to look at what she was wearing. I felt my anger at Alice fade as I took in the dress that was now resting high up on her hips. She knew that it was my favorite color and I'm sure that was all part of her plan. My eyes traveled up her body and settled on the neckline of her dress. She must have been wearing a bra I had never seen before because her breasts…ooo her breasts were straining against the top of her dress. I had to drag my eyes away.

"Lay with me Edward please," I couldn't resist her so I got down on the bed next to her. She immediately pressed her body against me.

"Oh Edward you feel so good. I've been so hot all night long," she let out a moan as she lifted up my shirt and pressed her forehead against my chest.

"Bella," she started moving her head back and forth and the moaning got louder. "Bella please stop."

"I never want to stop Edward, please don't make me stop," she began to kiss my chest. "I want you Edward, I want all of you."

"Bella we're getting married in two days," I tried to push her head back. "We wanted to wait remember."

She pushed away suddenly and I worried that I had upset her. She got up from the bed and began to lift her dress over her head. I was trying so hard to focus on anything other than her nearly naked body in front of me that I missed the fact that she had gotten her arms and her head stuck in the dress. She began swinging her arms above her head frantically. She lurched forward and hit the bed and immediately fell backwards to the ground.

I leaned over the bed to look down at her. I focused my eyes on the fabric wrapped around the top third of her body and just decided to tear it off. I did not trust myself at this point to let my hands anywhere near her body.

"I'm okay," she whispered from her spot on the ground. I lifted her from the ground and placed her back into bed next to me. I'm worried about what she might try to do to me in her half naked state and sure enough she begins to rub against me and then her mouth finds mine. She began to kiss me with all the passion that I know has been building up within her for these past months. She tasted different, the alcohol still present on her tongue as she licked my lips.

"Edward…Edward…" she moaned my name over and over again and her hands begin to wander over my body. I pulled away from her and before she gets angry I move my lips down her neck and finally I allow my hands to move against her back rubbing light circles up and down. Her moans got louder so I continue my rubbing. I'm actually beginning to enjoy this. She will be my wife soon enough so there is really no harm in exploring just a little bit. I kiss down lower and look up before I place my lips over the top of her bra.

She looks like an angel, her eyes are closed and her lips are open partially. I'm delighted by her reaction. She's so excited that she can't even keep her eyes open and it even looks like she is drooling a little bit. Suddenly a loud snort escapes from her mouth and I realize that she is snoring. I'm a bit offended that she has fallen asleep during this.

"BelIa," I kiss her neck again. "Bella…" Still nothing. I debate with myself for a while about testing how much she can actually sleep through then shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I extract my arms from underneath her, tuck the covers in around her then kiss her lightly on the forehead. She snuggled in closer to me and I knew that this was going to be a very long night.

_Thanks for checking this out!_


End file.
